


Baby it's cold outside

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada Cackle - Freeform, F/F, Gay Witches, Hackle, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Pre series, TWW - Freeform, Witches, beginning relationship, kind of a sequel to my "astonishment" fiction, mentions of mental health issues, my two favourite middle aged lesbians <3, the worst witch - Freeform, winterfluff, winterfluffevent, ww2018winterfluffevent, young(er) Ada and Hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: "Ada laid an arm around her waist and leaned her head against Hecate’s neck watching the icy pound in front of them."





	Baby it's cold outside

WW Winterfluff 1 First Snowfall

“Hurry Maria, you don’t want to waste the rest of you afternoon, do you?”  
“Of course not Miss Cackle, good bye!”  
“See you tomorrow!”  
Ada collected her books and closed the classroom door behind her to then go to the teachers room to do the rest of her marking.  
Fortunately this would be the last test she had to take care of this year. In just a few week the winter holidays would start and she Ad awas proud to say that for this year she managed to finish all subject material before the deadlines meaning the following week would become more calm.  
She decided to take the longer way to the teachers room passing to kitchen to get some tea and two scones, one for her and one for Hecate.  
It had become a habit of them to meet in the teacher’s room after lessons so they would be able to connect spending time together and doing necessary tasks (mostly marking or lesson preparation, for anything that needed more attention they would choose a less laid back atmosphere but at the end of a work day neither of them really had the energy for that)

When entering the teacher’s room Ada stopped. Hecate wasn't there.  
Well, she would probably come soon, she was most likely still taken in by a potions experiment.  
Ada made herself comfortable in her favourite chair next to the window and started nibbling on her scone while watching the snowflakes twirling in the air.  
There was no natural phenomenon which Ada enjoyed more than snow at Cakle’s when everything around them was wrapped in a white blanket.

By the time Ada had finished her scone Hecate was still nowhere to be seen.  
“I also don’t know where she is.” Miss Bat remarked looking up from the novel she was reading.  
“Who?”  
“Hecate.”  
“Why do you know I am looking for her?”  
“Oh dear, you expressions are quite obvious, Ada.”  
“Mmh.”  
That Miss Bat notices so much more than one might think was something also Ada had to remind herself of regularly she transferred her belonging back to her room and left the room.  
Having not yet made their relationship official, and with neither Hecate nor Ada particularly wanting to do that it doesn’t seem as this would happen to fast. It wasn’t like they were lying about it, they just didn’t clarify anything. That’s a difference (they tell themselves), having a “secret relationship” can also be very exciting and romantic.

Anyway what did she have of a relationship right now when her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was in her rooms?  
As she was going towards Hecate’s chambers Ada remembered that she could actually transfer there since last week Hecate made an exception for Ada in her protetice spells around her rooms. The trust Hecate proved by this still made Ada feel honored, so honored that she had already tried it out several times per day within the last week.

“Hecate?”  
No answer. Ada looked around, everything was normal: piles of books, hairpins and cosmetics here and there, also Morgana catnapping on the bed but no Hecate.  
Well maybe she needed some time for herself.  
Ada carefully tried to locate her, their bound was not yet strong enough to actually perform a connection charm but they where heading in the right direction and had already managed to perform light connections with each even when the other one was not being present.  
She almost felt like she was spiing on Hecate which was something Ada did not want to do but she just wanted to be sure that Hecate was fine.  
She hadn't been in her best state lately: very quiet, often tired and melancholic.  
It was the first down in their relationship since instead of talking about it with Ada Hecate only withdrew more and more while Ada thought she had done something wrong.  
Then one evening when Ada insisted they needed to talk Hecate couldn’t pull herself together anymore and broke down finally telling her about some of her issues.  
And both of them were confident to admit that ,against Hecate’s concerns, it made them become even closer and more comfortable around each other.

As Ada was just about to leave again she noticed Hecate’s winter cloak missing from the hatstand.  
Of course!  
Hoe couldn’t she think of that earlier? Hecate loved fresh snow, obviously she would be outside somewhere. And Ada also had a precise idea of where “somewhere” might be.

“Good afternoon.”  
The dark green clad figure in front of her boggled. Then spun around.  
“Ada!” Hecate greeted her with a smile.  
“There you have hidden, I was already looking for you, you know.”  
“Well I am right here.”  
Hecate slid around on the bench and made room for Ada, who wished she had taken her maglet with her to take a picture of her girlfriend.  
“You look gorgeous.”  
“Thank you.”  
Hecate pulled her hair over to one side. Snowflakes were creating pattern on the dark hair and green cloak, with the dark fur around the neckline it made Hecate almost look like she jumped straight out of a storybook.

Ada laid an arm around her waist and leaned her head against Hecate’s neck watching her sketching the icy pond in front of them.  
She had just recently discovered that one of Hecate’s guilty pleasures was actually drawing and since that day Ada had been completely smitten by that.  
“Can you show me one day how to do that, too?”  
“It’s all about practice, Ada.”  
“I know. But you could teach me some basics.”  
“Another time, okay?”  
“Why not now?”  
“Because I have a way better idea for a pastime.”  
And before Ada could asks any more questions Hecate had already cupped her head and pressed a kiss on Ada’s lips.


End file.
